Mechanical tools are used for opening covers and other structures in a variety of contexts. One such area involves electric or electronic systems or components, where particular care should be taken to ensure safety of the operator and the equipment. For example, some energy storage systems are based on electrochemical cells (e.g., of the lithium ion type) that are controlled using electronic circuitry such as battery management systems and other circuit boards with components. For this reason, the use of metal tools to manipulate the housing of such a system can increase the likelihood of inadvertently contacting live electrical terminals, damaging sensitive components, or deteriorating a sealing quality of the housing.